Rotative assemblies are equipped with several dynamic sealing elements also named <<DUSE>> seals, which have to be replaced when they are worn off. In order to dismount such sealing elements, some components, such as rolling bearings, must often be dismounted so that the sealing elements can be extracted and replaced by new ones.
In tunnel boring machines, oil pumping installations or marine applications, some rotative assemblies cannot be dismounted without heavy operations and tooling.
The aim of the invention is to provide a new rotative assembly in which the sealing elements can be replaced without complex and lengthy operations.
To this end, the invention concerns a rotative assembly comprising a first element rotating with respect to a second element around a rotation axis, at least one bearing arranged between the first and second element, and at least one sealing element arranged between the first element and the second element, the sealing element being housed in a peripheral groove provided on the first element, the sealing element comprising at least one sealing lip resting on a surface of the second element. The rotative assembly is characterized in that the first element comprises an extraction groove realized on a radial surface of the first element, and which forms an empty space below an internal surface of the sealing element and creates an axial access to said empty space from an axial end surface of the first element.
Thanks to the invention, the sealing element can be dismounted and extracted from the rotative assembly without dismounting any of the other components of the rotative assembly, such as bearings. Consequently, replacement of sealing elements takes less time and fewer operations than for rotative assemblies of the prior art.